Data storage systems are arrangements of hardware and software that typically include multiple storage processors coupled to arrays of non-volatile storage devices, such as disk drives, flash drives, and/or solid state drives (SSDs). Data storage systems typically operate to service storage requests that arrive from users. The storage requests may specify files or other data elements to be written to or read, for example. The storage processors each may include multiple processing units (e.g., CPUs) and memory, and run software that manages incoming storage requests and performs various data processing tasks to organize and secure user data stored on the non-volatile storage devices. Users may access user data from a data storage system via host computing devices, which connect to the data storage system over a network, such as the Internet, a WAN (Wide Area Network), a LAN (Local Area Network), or combination thereof.
Many data storage systems allow users to create file systems, which are stored on and accessed through the data storage systems. In example operation, users of host computing systems connect to storage processors of data storage systems, mount previously created file systems, and proceed to read and write files of the file systems, create new files and directories, delete files and directories, and so forth.